brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitchen Sink Contest
The Kitchen Sink Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Jared Gilbert in 2012 on Bricks in Motion. It was the fourth major Bricks in Motion contest following the Tales of Yore Contest. The aim of the contest was to produce an interactive brickfilm. It received a low turnout and led to a hiatus of major Bricks in Motion contests, with the next one being the Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest in 2014. History Unlike previous major Bricks in Motion competitions, which were held by site owner Philip Heinrich, the Kitchen Sink Contest was run by site moderator Jared Gilbert, though the contest was still conceptualized by Heinrich. It was announced on the 4th of May, 2012 with a deadline of October 14.Kitchen Sink Contest announcement thread The aim was to create an interactive brickfilm in a "Choose Your Own Adventure" format. There was no specific theme that films had to follow beyond this. The name "Kitchen Sink" came from the belief that any idea thought up for a film could be included in it thanks to the diverging format. Entries could be submitted either online (typically as a series of interconnected YouTube videos) or by mailing a disc containing the entry to Gilbert. Judging and prizes Contest entrants were split into two age brackets, 6 - 12 and 13+. A winner was chosen in both categories and a second place winner was selected in the 13+ bracket. They were judged by a panel consisting of Jared Gilbert, Doug James and Laurance Hiller, with an additional child guest judge for the 6-12 group. For the 6-12 bracket, an Audience Choice award took the place of the second place winner, which was judged by a group of children.Kitchen Sink contest results The judging criteria were Idea with a weight of 20, Animation with 10, Fun with 10, Story with 10 and Use of Theme with 30. For prizes, the winners of the two brackets would both receive . The remaining prizes were drawn from a selection consisting of , , two copies of and four copies of . Aftermath The Kitchen Sink contest received only 8 entries, four in each category, a dramatic drop from previous Bricks in Motion contests, such as the Tales of Yore Contest from the year before, which received 28 entries. This poor turnout was attributed to the theme, which was very demanding on the amount of work required and which some found to be confusing. However, it still led to a loss in faith of annual official contests among site staff. There would be no major official Bricks in Motion contest in 2013, although an unofficial contest emulating the format, the Contrast Contest, was run by Joseph Hayden due to this absence. The Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest in 2014 marked the return of official Bricks in Motion competitions other than the annual Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest, and the Darkness and Light Contest in 2015 marked the return of the official summer contest. Results 6-12 Age Group *Winner: Torn Apart by Tobias Nikl *Audience Choice: Untitled by "Legokingmike" The other entries were Stuck by "Rook13" and What on Earth? by "TP Joe" and "The Director 4321". 13+ Age Group *Winner: LEGO Adventures by Jonathan Wurst *2nd Place: Late for the Soccer Match by Andrew Bermudez The other entries were The Alligator by "Pachest" and The last Dovahkiin by "Fantomat75". References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions